


Eucalypt

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Post ep for Tithonus.





	Eucalypt

He turns round. Surprised. Diana is right behind him, lips crimson, hair curled around her neck, three shirt buttons open. She’s smiling in that way she has, the one that makes him wonder what she knows that he doesn’t.  
“You should take it. It’s a nice gesture.”  
A man carrying a large bag bumps into him and he steps closer to her. He can smell her perfume. Diana picks up the book and hands it to him.  
“I’m sure she’ll thank you for it, Fox. When she’s better.”  
He looks at the cover. A woman’s face, under water.  
“It’s a haunting book, Fox. A beautiful woman is enchanted by a man who spins fantastic tales.” She smiles again then turns to walk away.  
He watches her as she heads for the departure gates. He takes the book to the check-out, slips it into his travel bag, heads for his own gate.  
Scully fingers the spine of the book as he sits in the visitor’s chair. She’s too tired to read. He feels stupid, insensitive. It never gets any easier, watching her in a hospital bed. He reaches over and takes the book from her. Her head lolls to one side but she doesn’t wake.  
Eucalyptus, a modern day fairy tale and an unpredictable love story.  
He chuffs, flicking through it. Words stand out. Passages. The stories of eucalypts, of dreams, of strangers. He settles on a paragraph. Scully stirs and opens her eyes, giving him one of her rare, unguarded smiles. He reads out loud:  
“Even so, of the many different people a person on average meets it is rare for one to fit almost immediately in harmony and general interest. For all the choices available the odds are enormous. The miracle is there to be grasped.”  
His phone bleeps. It’s Diana. Scully’s eyes close. He waits a beat, then switches it off.


End file.
